


Finding Myself

by Bloodysyren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Shimadacest.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It had been months since Genji had returned and Hanzo had finally made peace with all of his mistakes and past choices. But now the air between them was different. Instead of hatred and betrayal Hanzo couldn't seem to get a hold of his darker emotions: passion, desire...lust. He saw his younger brother in a different light. He was all grown up now, and Hanzo couldn't stop his unbidden dirty thoughts.

And Genji seemed to notice the shift in the air too. He seemed more confident, flaunting his newfound freedom, and it drove his brother crazy. After what seemed like weeks of reigning himself in, Hanzo had finally had enough. He cornered his brother in the common room of their family home and finally decided that everything had to be out in the open.

"Hey Genji..."

"Yeah?" The younger man was drying off his hair after a cool bath. The summer heat was sweltering and the doors were flung wide. Hanzo noticed how the soft moonlight framed his brother's glistening skin. It flecked through his hair as he ran a hand through his damp locks.

"I just..." Hanzo was speechless with such a beauty before him. But Genji seemed to understand.

"Come sit by me, brother." Genji patted the tatami next to him. Hanzo sat reluctantly, staring out into the dim garden. The flickering lamps barely illuminated it and everything was cast into shadow. Just like his heart.

"I know how you must feel. I've seen it in your face. But truth be told, I'm not as...experienced as you think..." He looked a little downcast and Hanzo was taken aback. He thought that while Genji was thought dead that the young man had acquainted himself with all of the ways of the world. Apparently he was wrong and his brother was still as immature as always. Genji caught his brother's gaze. There was a flicker of uncertainty there.

"What did you want me to do about it? Teach you?"

"I was hoping you would..." Genji trailed off and Hanzo looked over at his brother. There was no joking expression scrawled on his face. His younger brother was dead serious.

"Well, I mean..." Hanzo saw Genji's eyes light up hopefully, "It won't be fun sometimes, but I'll try and make everything as..painless as possible."

"Pain is nothing to worry about, brother. I'm sure we're both used to it..." Hanzo chuckled at that and steeled himself.

"Then I guess we can start whenever you're ready." Genji was on his hands and knees, staring into Hanzo's face eagerly.

"What?"

"Does this mean I get to kiss you?"

"Well, I mean..."

"I'd really like to." That made Hanzo blush. He had had unwholesome thoughts about his brother for a while now, but oddly none of them had involved kissing.

"Fine." If Genji was going to be this forward, then Hanzo would be a stern teacher.

*****

"You have to go slowly..." Hanzo guided Genji's hand against his body. Those well-oiled fingers slipped gently inside and Hanzo was trying his best to relax. Genji seemed tense and Hanzo finally broke the silence.

"You can relax too. The experience won't be fun for everyone if you're tense too." He smiled gently and that seemed to reassure Genji, who twisted his fingers experimentally, making Hanzo groan.

"Oh! Does it hurt?" Genji started to remove his fingers, but Hanzo's breathless voice stilled him,

"No, please...don't stop..." Genji blushed at those words coming from his brother's parched throat. He pushed his fingers in again and leaned his weight against them, feeling Hanzo's body relax.

"I want to feel you, brother..." Genji's words hung in the air and Hanzo smirked, feeling Genji pull his fingers free.

"Please...Tell me what to do..."

"First off, have a little confidence in yourself..." Genji nodded and Hanzo brought his legs up to his chest.

"Next, come here..." Hanzo motioned between his legs and Genji settled there, cock throbbing between his legs in anticipation.

"Put some of the oil on yourself..." Genji complied and slicked himself up.

"And I think you can figure out what to do from here..." Hanzo smirked and Genji aligned himself with Hanzo's prepared entrance. Genji pushed in slowly, hunching forward as he slipped inside further and further,

"There you go....perfect..." Hanzo clenched his muscles in pleasure as his brother pushed in to the hilt. Genji was panting, sweat beading on his forehead.

"You're so tight...it's so hot inside...I'm afraid to move..."

"Why?" Hanzo ran a comforting hand down his brother's face.

"Because...it...you feel so good..." Hanzo smiled and laid back.

"Just try it..." Genji pushed back in with a moan. It was a satisfying guttural sound that made Hanzo's blood churn. His brother was breathtaking with all of this overwhelming pleasure washing over him. And Hanzo's body was the cause. That made him smirk inwardly. He was finally getting the upper hand.

"It feels amazing..." Genji was breathless in his passion.

"You can go faster if you want."

"Heh. It might tear me apart. Your body is so...Nnngh! Tighten your muscles like that and I might just come."

"So come...I won't deny you that pleasure...I won't make fun of you for being overwhelmed. It is your first time after all. it's a lot to handle."

"What happened with your first time?"

Hanzo thought back to his first time with McCree and blushed. They had fucked like rabbits. He was exhausted in every way once they were done for the night, but he was completely satisfied.

"We...had our fun..." Hanzo's vague statement puzzled his brother, but the archer clenched his muscles again and that made his little brother moan.

"But I'm with you, and I want you to take your pleasure from me right now...make me feel you, little brother." Genji didn't need to be told twice and he shoved back in greedily making Hanzo arch his back, fingers clawing at Genji's muscled arms.

"Ohh! Hanzo...so good!" Genji was driving deep into Hanzo's body and the archer held his brother's chin, drawing Genji into a hot kiss.

"Give it to me, Genji, I need it..." Hanzo whispered desperately. He started pumping his cock in trembling fingers, noticing how Genji was entranced by his masturbation; watching as he stroked his cock in sure fingers.

"That's it..." Hanzo caught his brother's lips up in another searchingly deep kiss, wanting more.

"Ahhhh! F-Fuuck! You're so tight...I'm gonna..."

"Yes! Genji...Fuck me! More!! Deeper...Oh, yes!!! Harder...Fuck me! I want it! "

"Hanzo....so good, fuck!" Genji was squeezing Hanzo's ass, driving into him like a demon, arching his back against Hanzo's hips, thrusting in as far as he could. The archer felt his brother shoot deep inside of him, that hot panting breath ghosting across his collarbones. Hanzo felt himself coming hard across his knuckles and cracked his eyes open to see Genji's face: it was a mask of lust.

His brother collapsed against him, smearing his release across his chest, sticky and warm. Hanzo cradled his brother against him and whispered sweet words into those red-tipped ears.

"You did such a good job. It felt wonderful." Genji nuzzled his brother's cheek, leaning up to kiss him tenderly. He slipped out and sat up on wobbly legs.

"And tomorrow you'll teach me everything else?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves..." Hanzo sat up and stumbled to the bathroom dragging his younger brother after him. They slipped into the cool bath, feeling like kids again. But this time there was no one to tell them what was right and wrong. They got to make their own choices. And right now, every choice seemed like the right one.


	2. Chapter 2

Genji's knees were shaking. His legs were up over his head and Hanzo's mouth was plundering his backside. His fingers were knuckle deep in his brother's body, scissoring and pushing deeper, making Genji moan like a demon.

"You've already come once from all of this teasing." Hanzo whispered against his brother's quivering thighs, lapping hard at that twitching hole.

"Should we make it two? Can you take the pleasure, little brother?" Hanzo smirked, shoving his fingers in further, twisting them only to hear another beautiful moan. His brother was putty in his hands, shuddering and eager. Hanzo got a groan of need in response to his question and kissed his brother's thighs in appreciation.

They had been in bed for what seemed like hours. Hanzo had let Genji pleasure him again, bringing him to shuddering climax with that perfect mouth. But then it became Hanzo's turn. He pushed his little brother to the bed and lapped at that twitching entrance. Genji was hesitant at first, but as the archer worked him over the swordsman became a groaning drooling mess. Genji clutched at the pillow underneath his hips, knuckles turning white in his pleasure.

"I want to show you paradise..." Hanzo chuckled again and slid his fingers free. He released Genji's legs to the sheets and slicked himself up.

"Do you want to feel me?" Hanzo caught his brother's heavy-lidded gaze.

"Please..." Genji couldn't keep the desperate need from his voice as the archer rubbed his cock against his brother's entrance, prolonging the teasing. Genji groaned, biting his lip; he was more than ready to feel Hanzo's dripping length pushing into his body. The archer slid his cock against Genji's body and pushed forward slightly. His brother sucked in his breath, nervous.

"Relax, brother," Hanzo reassured him, rubbing Genji's thigh, "I'll go as fast as you want, I promise." Genji nodded and sighed as Hanzo asked to go further with his gaze. He pushed in slightly further and long desperate moments stretched between them as Hanzo opened up his brother's body with that thick piece of flesh between his legs.

"Would it help if I touched you here?" Hanzo hesitantly reached for his little brother's cock, bobbing neglected between his legs. Genji nodded and closed his eyes, sighing in ecstasy as Hanzo's warm fingers curled around him. The archer stroked gently and pushed in slowly to the hilt. He stopped, hips pushed flush to Genji's body, letting his brother get used to the pressure. He finally felt Genji relax against him and a whisper, as light as a butterfly's wing, broke the tense silence.

"Brother, can you move a little?" Genji cracked his eyes open and those green eyes stared into Hanzo's stormy ones. Hanzo smiled and pulled out slightly, shoving his hips forward, in full control. Genji shuddered and groaned, unable to keep silent under his brother's crushing lust.

"Do you want all of me, Genji?" Hanzo pushed forward again, stroking the swordsman in a tight fist. Genji moaned as Hanzo slid back in all of the way, hearing his name said like that sent a shiver up his spine. Hanzo felt his brother clench around him tightly, craving more. He pumped Genji's weeping cock, feeling the prejack dribbling over his knuckles. His little brother was as close to the edge as he could get.

Hanzo sped up, pounding into the swordsman's tight hole, hearing a rumbling purring moan slip from his brother's throat. Genji was gripping handfuls of Hanzo's dark mane, pulling his brother deeper into his body. Genji's lust-heavy voice filled the room,

"Ohh! Hanzo...please...more! God, so good! Ahh! Fuck me!" Hanzo pushed deeper, stroking his brother's hot flesh; hand slamming down and sliding back up, making Genji moan like an animal. He shivered, feeling Hanzo nipping at the long line of his throat, leaving passionate love-bites beneath that hungry mouth.

"Ah! Genji, you're so tight. Incredible!" Hanzo's fingers tightened on his brother's cock, bringing him to release.

"Hanzo, nnngh! Your cock! So deep...! Fuck! I'm gonna-Ahhhh!!" Genji spilled across his brother's knuckles, arching his back. He felt Hanzo shoot hard into his body and it made him groan, unable to contain his voice. Hanzo had never realized how vocal they both were in bed and was glad that no one else was in the house with them. The servants would have something to talk about forever.

Genji was panting, a sheen of sweat made his body glisten in the afterglow. Hanzo pulled out gently, lowering his brother's shaking legs to the sheets. He wiped the back of his hand against his forehead, those disheveled locks making him look even more like a beauty.

"You're a wonderful teacher, brother." Genji lay sprawled across the sheets, exhausted. Hanzo collapsed beside him. They were finally together again, and it was like finding a lost piece of Hanzo's heart. It felt so good.


End file.
